Como las huellas de un gato
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles & viñetas sin continuidad] [Headcanons]. Los momentos entre Taichi y Meiko eran contados, pero especiales. [Meichi].
1. Bicicleta

¡Necesito más _Meichi_ en mi vida! :9

Ah, no sé exáctamente qué decirles. La inspiración para éste proyecto salió de headcanons que he leído por Tumblr y headcanons míos.

Lo bueno (o malo) de que aún no conocemos la personalidad de Meiko, es que nosotros podemos adaptarla a nuestro gusto. En mi caso preferí hacerla tímida, como se nos mostró en la animación; conforme pasen los drabbles le iré dando más confianza para que pueda desenvolverla mejor.

Si alguien tiene headcanons, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Por supuesto, diré de quién es el headcanon. Igual con los que he leído en Tumblr.

*Éste por ejemplo, es mío. :)

 **Aclaraciones:** Digimon tri y sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Esto se hace por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias!

Reviews? :)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **1#: Bicicleta**

Casi todas las mañanas, Taichi salía tarde del departamento.

La alarma del despertador siempre sonaba, pero era apagada de un brusco manotazo al mueble; sólo reaccionaba hasta que la insistente voz de Hikari lo hacía consciente de la hora que era. _Ya era parte de la rutina, prácticamente._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Taichi salía con la mitad del uniforme puesto.

—¡Ah! —de carrera tomó la cajita de su almuerzo lista en la mesa—, ¡me voy ya!

—Cuídate —Hikari le respondió.

A trompicones bajó al estacionamiento. Después del ataque de los Digimon infectados, sus padres le habían comprado una bicicleta nueva. _"No fue tu culpa que la otra se destruyera"_ dijo su padre, después su madre lo alentó a que la aceptara.

Salió a prisa del edificio.

Casi al mismo tiempo una chica de cabello oscuro salió del edificio contiguo, _vestía otro uniforme_. Por tal motivo la ignoró completamente.

ɞ

Una extraña sensación lo incomodó de repente.

La cuestión era que Meiko, su compañera de clases y _niña elegida_ , aún no conseguía el uniforme de la escuela; el Director le permitía portar su viejo uniforme mientras conseguía el nuevo. Casualmente el viejo uniforme era el mismo que había visto por la mañana.

 _En resumidas cuentas, la chica a la que había ignorado en la mañana era Meiko._

Suspiró con pesadez. ¿Qué tal si la chica pensaba que no quería ser su amigo? Cuántos regaños no le darían Sora y Mimi por eso.

La pelinegra pasó por su lado, saludándolo totalmente avergonzada.

ɞ

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas. Unos minutos después, Hikari entró en la habitación, sacándole las cobijas de encima.

—Onii-chan, vas a llegar tarde —dijo—, Nishijima-sensei te volverá a llamar la atención.

Taichi se levantó como resorte. Había cosas peores que Nishijima, como cuando el entrenador los castigaba por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos de soccer, pero siempre era _enfadoso_ hablar con ése hombre solterón. Lo único bueno era cuando tenía pan en su mesita, ahí la cosa cambiaba un poco.

Tomó su almuerzo para después bajar al estacionamiento, quitó la cadena de la bicicleta y salió. En la salida del edificio vecino, una chica de cabello oscuro también aparecía.

—Hola —detuvo la bicicleta cerca de ella.

La chica pegó un brinquito por la sorpresa.

—B-buenos días, Yagami-san —hizo una reverencia.

—No seas tan tímida —comentó riendo. Luego recordó la hora que era—, vamos, sube.

—¿Eh?

—Los dos vamos a llegar tarde sino nos apuramos —respondió—, sube.

—N-no quiero ser una molestia —comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—No eres una molestia —le sonrió—, ¿o no quieres? —se le ocurrió después.

—¡N-no es eso! —negó de inmediato—, n-nunca me he subido con un chico en una bicicleta. Me da vergüenza decirlo.

Taichi rió con gracia, haciéndole espacio en la bicicleta. _"Qué chica tan curiosa"_ pensó. Meiko lo observó todavía con duda, con las mejillas completamente encendidas, antes de acceder a subir. Tímidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos para poder sujetarse bien.

ɞ

Días después Sora la interceptó con un rostro de preocupación.

—Mochizuki-san, ¿estás enferma? —preguntó. Incluso estuvo tentada a verificarle la temperatura—. Todos los días llegas con la cara roja.

La aludida tardó un segundo en responder.

—¡E-estoy bien! —Meiko movía las manos frente a su pecho—, disculpa por preocuparte.

—¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

—Y-Yagami-san me ha invitado a venir con él en su bicicleta —contestó sonrojándose—, q-quizá el viento me haga poner roja… —murmuró.

Sora pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle.

—Ya veo —exhaló más tranquila—. Entonces no tengo que preocuparme, ¿verdad? Son cosas que pasan.

Meiko asintió apenada antes de excusarse e irse. La pelirroja suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

Por supuesto que no le creía eso de que el viento la ponía roja.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***Cada mañana, Taichi y Meiko van a la escuela en la nueva bicicleta de Tai***_


	2. Visita a casa

Ah, cambié el título.

Convoco al escuadrón de defensa de Meiko. ¡Necesitamos más material Meichi por estos lados! *corazones*

¡Agradecimientos a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios! :)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#2: Visita a casa**

 _La mejor forma de conocer los gustos y costumbres de una persona es visitando su casa._ Cuando Koushiro hizo ése comentario técnico, no proponía realmente una visita social. Sin embargo, Mimi saltó de inmediato, completamente emocionada.

— ¡Suena divertido! —exclamó con entusiasmo—, definitivamente me apunto.

Las miradas quedaron puestas en Meiko después.

—Si te es un problema nosotros lo entenderemos —la voz siempre maternal de Sora se hizo presente—, no te sientas forzada a nada.

—N-no, no es un problema —Mochizuki murmuró apenada—, me gustaría que conocieran mi casa.

ɞ

El plan era hacer algo tranquilo, con botanas y bebidas. Las chicas acordaron llegar antes que los chicos para hacer los preparativos necesarios. Aquella no sería una simple convivencia, era la bienvenida de Meiko al grupo de elegidos, por lo que debía ser lo más agradable posible.

Hikari se calzó las zapatillas, unas sencillas con poquita pedrería adornándolas.

—Onii-chan, ¿no piensas ir? —preguntó.

Taichi estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala, mirando con atención el previo de un partido de fútbol.

—Hm —el aludido hizo un ruido de estarlo pensando—, no creo tener otra opción. No quiero que Sora o Mimi vengan a regañarme por no ir —contestó.

— ¿Mochizuki-san no te agrada? —la castaña lo miró con confusión.

La pregunta lo descolocó por un segundo. ¿Por qué no le agradaría? Aunque debía admitir que era _demasiada casualidad_ que los ataques de Digimon infectados comenzaran el mismo día que se había mudado a la ciudad, no parecía ser una mala persona.

—Está bien —Hikari volvió a hablar—, olvídalo.

Luego salió del departamento.

ɞ

Rápidamente se calzó las zapatillas deportivas en cuanto el timbre del departamento sonó.

Una cabellera rubia saltó a la vista en cuanto abrió la puerta, Yamato estaba ahí, observándolo con rostro incómodo. Taichi puso la misma expresión que él.

—Sora me envió por ti —dijo el rubio, volteando a otro lado—, Hikari comentó que estabas raro.

—No estaba raro —se defendió—, sólo estaba mirando un partido.

Yamato entrecerró la mirada por unos segundos.

—Está bien —respondió—, solo faltas tú. Joe tampoco pudo venir.

—Ése chico se estresa mucho con los exámenes —Yagami comentó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Así es él —Ishida suspiró sólo con imaginarlo. Después recordó otra cosa—. Ah, por cierto Mochizuki preguntó por ti —dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

ɞ

El departamento de la familia Mochizuki no era ni más grande ni más pequeño que los demás. La única particularidad que tenía era la _vasta_ (obsesiva y espeluznante) decoración de gatitos en su interior.

Gatos aquí, gatos allá.

Figuras de cerámica, cuadros y muchos objetos más que aludían a gatos.

Un pequeño tic apareció en uno de los ojos de Taichi, ¿acaso se habrían topado con una loca de los gatos?

—Taichi, por fin apareces —la voz regañona de Sora lo hizo reaccionar.

—Perdón.

—No —la pelirroja negó con la cabeza—, ahora ve a saludar y a hablar con Mochizuki-san.

—Sí, sí, _generala_ —Sora refunfuñó.

Meiko estaba sentada con Hikari, Takeru y Mimi, los cuatro reían de algo. Cabía mencionar que las carcajadas de Mimi eran verdaderamente escandalosas.

—Ah, onii-chan —Hikari sonrió—, pensamos que no ibas a venir.

—Perdón, estaban transmitiendo un partido en la televisión —se rascó la nuca, mientras veía a Meiko.

—Qué bien que hayas llegado —Takeru se levantó del sofá en el que estaba—, iré por unas bebidas.

—Te acompaño —la menor Yagami soltó una risita levantándose también.

Mimi sonrió casi gatunamente. Parecía que en cuestión de segundos se había armado un plan silencioso.

—Desde que llegamos Koushiro-kun no suelta su ordenador —comentó—, ¡esto es una fiesta! Definitivamente iré por él.

— ¿Qué? —Taichi respingó en cuanto Mimi salió casi corriendo—, o-oye…

¿Tanto lo querían en la reunión para dejarlo solo con una chica extraña?

Volvió la mirada al frente, Mochizuki tenía el rostro enrojecido y parecía debatirse entre salir huyendo o quedarse ahí quieta. El moreno soltó un pesado suspiro, antes de sentarse a su lado.

— ¿La fiesta está buena? —preguntó, resignado y con mala cara.

—N-no sabría decir —murmuró bajito. Tai la miró con incredulidad—, n-no acostumbro salir mucho.

— ¿Por lo menos te gustan las personas?

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

" _No sales y apenas hablas"_ pensó de inmediato, pero parecía una respuesta bastante agresiva para la tímida personalidad de Mochizuki. Mentalmente se golpeó con fuerza. Meiko en cambio puso un semblante triste.

—N-no, discúlpame —balbuceó nervioso. Observó el lugar con apuro, la decoración de gatos parecía un buen tema para empezar a hablar—. Eh, ¿te gustan los gatos?

—S-sí —contestó, poquito más animada—, son lindos y suavecitos, me gustan mucho.

— ¿Tienes uno?

—N-no, tengo una alergia al pelo y no puedo tener —respondió apenada—, pero aún así me gustan mucho.

Tai sonrió sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Yamato dijo algo de que preguntaste por mí, ¿me necesitabas para algo? —recordó de pronto.

—N-no era nada importante —contestó nerviosa, jugando con las manos. Él la observó fijamente—, es sólo que… Sora-san dijo que somos amigos ahora… y quería que todos estuvieran aquí.

Un pequeño ardor, apenas perceptible, calentó las mejillas del moreno.

—Eso me parece importante —rebatió sonriéndole.

—Es verdad —Meiko también sonrió.

—Entonces para la próxima llegaré temprano, lo prometo.

—Sí.

Y otra vez ése pequeño ardor apareció.

—Luces mejor cuando sonríes —comentó.

Meiko se puso de todos los colores. Cuando se percató todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, internamente agradeció que la música estuviese en un volumen considerable. Tal vez no habrían oído nada.

ɞ

Una vez que la reunión terminó, los chicos se fueron primero. Al cabo de una hora, la puerta del departamento Yagami se volvió a abrir.

—Onii-chan —Hikari le sonreía—, ¿entonces? ¿Mochizuki-san no te agrada? —cuestionó.

La pregunta lo volvió a descolocar.

—Me agrada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Hikari? —preguntó confundido—, ¿a ti no te agrada?

—Me agrada —asintió sonriendo—, me parece que es una chica educada.

— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas que por qué?

—Sólo quiero saber qué piensas de ella.

—Que es tímida y recatada —respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tantas preguntas raras comenzaban a molestarlo.

— ¿Y es bonita? —insistió la menor.

—N-no voy a responder eso.

La castaña rió. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían interesantes entre ellos.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***La casa de Meiko está repleta de decoración de gatos***_


	3. Pijamada

¡Aw, ya son más reviews! :')

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Me alegra saber que sí somos varios a los que nos gusta el Meichi. Éstas historias se hacen hasta con más gusto cuando son del agrado de los demás.

El drabble de ésta ocasión ya estaba escrito, pero pensaba publicarlo hasta después; sin embargo como veo que tengo problemas con mis propios pendientes, y a sabiendas de que tardaría poco más en escribir otro, prefiero dejárselos.

¡Espero les guste! Más aclaraciones hasta abajo. :)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#3: Pijamada**

Tachikawa abrió una de sus maletas en su totalidad, sacando de ahí los gusanos de dulce que tanto le gustaban; luego los repartió entre los presentes: Palmon, Sora, Hikari, Meiko y sus respectivos compañeros Digimon.

Las chicas habían acordado dormir en el departamento de Mimi. Una _pijamada_ a lo _americano_. El suelo de la habitación estaba repleto de revistas, ropas y maquillajes.

— ¿Esto se come? —el nuevo Digimon, Meicoomon miró los gusanos con desconfianza.

—Sí —Meiko sonrió asintiendo.

— ¡Son de lo mejor! —Biyomon chilló eufórica.

Meicoomon lo probó apenas, después se tomó una mejilla con su patita, maravillado.

— ¿Entonces? —Sora empezó—, ¿de qué podemos hablar?

—De los chicos por supuesto —Mimi respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Chicos? —Hikari, pero sobre todo Meiko, repitieron intrigadas.

La pelirroja inmediatamente se sonrojó, por lo que Mimi soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, empezaré yo para que tomen confianza —guiñó un ojo—. Michael se puso guapo en estos años, igual que Wallace —volteó a ver a Hikari, quien se sonrosó—, pero por supuesto nuestros chicos también se pusieron guapos, incluso Koushiro-kun y Jou-senpai.

— ¿Entonces quién te gusta? —preguntó Palmon.

—Hm —la ojimiel hizo un ruido de estarlo pensando—, puede ser Koushiro-kun o Jou-senpai.

Las tres chicas la miraron con cierto asombro, no parecía ni tantito avergonzada. La Digimon planta en cambio soltó una risita divertida.

— ¡Sora, ahora cuéntanos tú! —Biyomon movió las alas con emoción.

—Eh, pues… Yamato y yo seguimos saliendo —contestó, con la mirada en sus piernas por la vergüenza—, algo así. Estamos un poco, sólo un poco distanciados —rectificó después.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Hikari la miró con atención.

—Últimamente ha estado enfocado en su banda —suspiró con cierto cansancio—, además la orientación vocacional lo pone tenso también.

— ¿Qué va a estudiar? —Meiko preguntó curiosa.

—Está indeciso entre ser músico profesional o estudiar *Astronáutica.

— ¡¿Astronáutica?! —repitieron.

—Eso fue lo último que dijo al respecto —asintió.

—Entonces quiere viajar al espacio —la menor Yagami lo dijo más para sí misma—, eso suena increíble.

—Sora-san, ¿te imaginas casada con él? —Mimi la miró con infinita emoción—, después de todo te gusta desde niños.

— ¡E-eso es tan repentino! —exclamó alarmada, con el rostro hirviéndole—, a-aún no sé.

Mimi y Biyomon canturrearon alegres sobre tener una linda boda tradicional.

—Hikari, ¿qué hay de ti? —Tailmon también se mostró interesado en el tema.

—Yo no —movió la mano en un gesto despreocupado.

— ¿Entre Daisuke-kun y Takeru-kun ninguno te interesa? —como pudo, Sora hizo la pregunta.

—No —sonrió entre nerviosa y apenada—. Es divertido molestar a Daisuke-kun para que haga cosas, y Takeru-kun últimamente sale con más amigas.

La palabra _"amigas"_ tuvo un tono extraño. ¿Acaso la dulce Hikari-chan en realidad estaba poquito celosa?

—De todos modos Taichi-san no deja que nadie se te acerque con ésas intenciones, ¿verdad? —comentó la portadora de la pureza.

—No, así de celoso se pone —contestó divertida. Después volteó a su lado—. Meiko-san, ¿qué hay de ti?

— ¿Yo? N-no conozco a nadie aún —negó sonrojada.

— ¿Ni siquiera en Tottori? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—No.

— ¿Qué hay de nuestros solteros? —Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa pícara—, están Taichi-san, Koushiro-kun, Takeru-kun, Jou-senpai dijo que tiene novia pero a creerse eso —soltó una risotada.

Sora pestañeó un par de veces, parecía un juego divertido el que Mimi tramaba.

—Sí, sí —sonrió emocionada—, escoge a uno de ellos.

— ¿E-es muy necesario eso?

—Sí —Hikari también se les unió.

Meicoomon observó a su compañera con diversión.

—E-entonces —balbuceó nerviosa. Sus ojos incluso parecía que se volverían como de espiral—, tal vez… ¿Ta-Takeru-kun?

— ¿Eh? —soltaron todos—, ¡¿eh?!

— ¿Estás segura que no prefieres a Taichi? —cuestionó Sora.

— ¡Taichi-san es muy guapo! —insistió Mimi.

—Es algo cabezota pero bueno —finalizó Hikari.

Meiko se hundió en su asiento, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle por la vergüenza. Su compañero Digimon en cambio sólo rió.

—Meiko es tan transparente.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***Cuando Mimi le pide a Meiko que escoja a un chico que le guste, Meiko escoge a Takeru por vergüenza***_

* * *

*Pequeña alusión al epílogo de 02.

Para éste consideré que las chicas se tendrían más confianza, por eso llaman a Meiko por su nombre.


	4. Equipo de porristas

Ah, no podía simplemente dejarlos. :')

Como me dijeron, no podía desaprovechar el póster promocional de Mimi y Meiko, así que aquí tienen algo al respecto. Los Digimon aparecerán eventualmente también, así que no se preocupen.

¡Otra vez, gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Seguiré esforzándome también. ;)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#4: Equipo de porristas**

En cuestión de días Mimi había sido electa para ser la _nueva_ representante del primer año, su carisma había encantado a todos por igual, inclusive al anterior representante.

Por eso con ésa energía casi inagotable que poseía, una de sus primeras propuestas fue la formación de un equipo de porristas para animar los partidos del equipo de soccer.

—Pues de hecho no me parece una mala idea —Taichi interrumpió a Koushiro, evidentemente emocionado.

El pelirrojo observó a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto de incredulidad de su parte. Después lo meditó detenidamente: _Mimi vestida de porrista._

—Eh… bueno… suena interesante —respondió, inevitablemente sonrojado—. Justo ahora Mimi-san está buscando reclutas.

ɞ

La castaña puso su más tierna mirada, en un intento de ataque mortal a la amabilidad de su mejor amiga. Sora tragó con cierta dificultad, ¿por qué todo mundo conocía su punto débil? _Las miradas de cachorro._

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

— ¡Sora-san! —Mimi soltó un chillido.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —volvió a hablar—, ya estoy en el club de tenis. Además a Yamato no le hará gracia verme de porrista.

—Por el contrario, le encantará verte de porrista —la ojimiel contestó decaída, Sora sin embargo se sonrojó por la nada discreta insinuación.

— ¿Q-qué hay con las chicas de tu clase?

—Ya se anotaron —suspiró—, pero necesitamos más miembros para sobrevivir.

Antes de que Takenouchi pudiera pensar en una forma de escabullirse de la situación, la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió, captando la atención de ambas. Mochizuki salía suspirando de ahí.

— ¡Meiko-san! —de inmediato Mimi se abalanzó a ella, con ojos brillantes.

— ¿T-Tachikawa-san? —la pelioscura la miró asustada—, ¿o-ocurre algo?

Sora sonrió negando con la cabeza. Mochizuki no se escaparía tan fácilmente de los métodos de convencimiento de Mimi. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta en el pasillo, antes de que ella misma terminara cediendo también.

— ¡Mimi está bien! —la aludida aclaró antes—, verás… hay algo en lo que necesito de tu ayuda —pestañeó dulcemente.

Meiko no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenada por el gesto, pero a la vez un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su instinto le decía que _eso_ no podía ser nada bueno.

ɞ

El equipo de soccer que hacía calentamientos no pudo evitar distraerse cuando las porristas entraron en la cancha. La escuela estaría cerrada por la tarde, por lo que ambos equipos debían entrenar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen? —la voz del entrenador sonó tan lento que todos se aterraron.

En un instante el equipo enteró comenzó a hacer trabajo de cancha con los balones.

—Pero a todo esto, no puedo creer que sí se formara el equipo de porristas —comentó alguien incrédulo.

—Bueno —Taichi rió quedamente—, su capitana es muy insistente cuando quiere.

Hasta sus oídos llegaban los gritos animosos de Mimi.

—Ah, capitán —otro habló después—, ¿ésa chica no es de tu clase?

Yagami se volteó, buscando un rostro familiar entre todas las chicas que hacían estiramientos. Un segundo después la identificó: la que lucía a punto de morir por la vergüenza.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó también. Por lo regular Mochizuki usaba ropa que la cubriera _casi_ toda, pero en esos momentos estaba enseñando brazos, piernas y parte de la espalda. _"¿Qué demonios?"_ atinó a pensar.

— ¡Capitán, cuidado! —gritaron.

 _Un golpe._

Meiko alzó la vista al escuchar el alboroto que hacían los chicos al otro lado de la cancha, por alguna extraña razón Taichi estaba en el suelo, con la cara toda roja.

 _Un balón lo había golpeado por distraerse._

* * *

 _**Headcanon colectivo**_

 _***Mimi obliga a Meiko a unirse a las porristas***_

* * *

*Colectivo, porque creo que todos lo pensamos. ;)


	5. Filosofía

¡Hola a todos, les traigo amor! :)

Mi bebé Meiko es una cosita tierna, pero presiento que ésta vez como que me salí de personaje. Espero que no, pero si sí ojalá que sea de su agrado. Por otra parte, cada vez falta menos para que salga la próxima OVA; de verdad que espero más interacción Meichi.

De momento tengo muchas ideas más.

¡Agradezco a todos por sus reviews! ;)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#5: Filosofía**

Tras el ataque de Alphamon la tensión no parecía disminuir en el grupo.

Taichi y Yamato mantenían la distancia, únicamente se dirigían miradas serias y no parecían dispuestos a hablar del tema con nadie más, ni siquiera con Sora. Lo único que había conseguido de Yamato fue un: _"no soporto su actitud, es un cobarde"_ pero sin ahondar en detalles.

Mimi soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

—Esos dos no cambian.

—Deben tener sus razones —la pelirroja comentó preocupada.

Mochizuki no pudo evitar remolinearse en su asiento. De pronto se sentía incómoda, como si en parte la pelea de esos dos hubiese sido por su culpa, porque Alphamon la había atacado a ella y a Meicoomon.

La mano de Sora se posó sobre su hombro, relajándola.

—Tranquila —le dedicó una sonrisa—, esos dos son así. Estoy segura que se reconciliarán tarde o temprano.

—Sólo hay que darles tiempo —Mimi también le sonrió.

ɞ

Ir al río a contemplar el atardecer parecía ser lo único que lo podía tranquilizar. La puesta del sol le daba un aire filosófico y lo hacía cuestionarse cosas de la vida; como si sus acciones eran correctas o no, o cómo debía sentirse por el daño que provocaba a otros.

—Taichi —Agumon volteó a verlo con preocupación.

—Hm —él sólo musitó como respuesta.

—Me preocupas —el pequeño dinosaurio se abrazó a su compañero—, y estás preocupando a los demás.

El moreno volteó a verlo con una sonrisa a medias.

—Lo siento —le acarició la cabeza—, de verdad.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé —medio rió. Era tan extraño que hasta su compañero se lo dijera—, volvamos a casa, Agumon.

Cuando Taichi se levantó del césped el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Las personas que transitaban el camino eran relativamente pocas, llevar a Agumon en brazos no sería gran cosa.

— ¿Y-Yagami-san? —una vocecita se escuchó cerca de él.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Meiko.

— ¿Mochizuki? —preguntó por inercia—, ¿qué haces aquí a éstas horas?

—E-estaba de compras —alzó una bolsa de plástico que cargaba—. ¿Qu-qué hacían ustedes aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sólo pensar —respondió serio—, Agumon y yo estábamos por irnos, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? —inquirió después.

—No quiero ser una molestia —contestó con pena.

— ¿Cuál molestia? —a Yagami le hizo gracia la respuesta—, nuestros edificios son vecinos, no es como que tuviéramos que desviarnos del camino.

—S-sí —asintió roja—, e-es verdad.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio mientras Agumon fingía ser un muñeco.

—Y-Yagami-san —Meiko habló de repente—, ¿no eres amigo de Ishida-san?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —volteó a verla.

—E-es que… —balbuceó nerviosa—, n-no parecen estar en buenos términos.

—Sólo es una pelea.

—Ellos son así —Agumon habló en voz baja—, pero en realidad se quieren.

—Yo no quiero a ése tipo —replicó infantil.

—Lo siento —la pelioscura volvió a hablar por lo que ambos la miraron confusos—, M-Mei-chan y yo los metimos en problemas aquella vez. Lamento si por nuestra culpa ustedes pelearon.

—No fue por eso —se apresuró a aclarar—, son otras cuestiones.

Mochizuki lo observó con duda, por lo que Taichi suspiró.

—No sé si pelear sea lo correcto —empezó—, quiero decir, en el ataque de los Kuwagamon y de Alphamon muchas cosas fueron destruidas, ¿qué pasa si las personas salen heridas también?

—Eso es algo que no se puede saber —contestó en voz baja, pero con extraña seriedad—, pero… ¿qué hubiese pasado si no los detenían?

Parecía obvia la respuesta: más destrucción y más personas heridas.

— ¿Pero por qué nosotros? —frunció el entrecejo—, es más responsabilidad de la que podemos tener.

—Creo que hay cosas que sólo otros pueden hacer —le sonrió comprensiva—, e-entiendo que sea difícil.

—Yamato pelea sin pensar en lo que podemos provocar.

Meiko amplió poco más su sonrisa.

—Yo estoy muy agradecida de que nos salvaran a Mei-chan y a mí —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave—, e-estoy segura que más personas se sentirían así si supieran que intentan protegerlos.

Taichi contempló a su compañera por unos segundos, la sonrisa en su rostro parecía ser sincera. Finalmente él sonrió también.

Tal vez no eran las palabras que él buscaba, tal vez no le habían ayudado ni un poco a despejar su duda, pero definitivamente estaba agradecido por ellas. Porque Meiko no lo había juzgado, sólo lo había escuchado.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***Taichi y Meiko hablan sobre los ataques de los Digimon infectados***_


	6. ¿Celos?

¡Faltan dos semanas para el estreno de Ketsui! Por eso decidí hacer un pequeño guiño a algo que vimos desde el inicio de tri.: una posible relación. ;)

De nuevo, ¡agradecimientos a todas las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un comentario! Se aprecian muchísimo sus palabras. 3

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#6: ¿Celos?**

Cuando se trataba de Meiko Mochizuki siempre eran Sora, Mimi y _Takeru_ quienes estaban con ella. En sí lo de las chicas no era de extrañar, Sora tenía un fuerte instinto maternal y Mimi era de fácil hacer amistad. Lo extraño en todo eso era Takeru Takaishi. ¿En qué momento él y Mochizuki se habían hecho tan buenos amigos?

Taichi no pudo evitar ver a la nueva pareja de amigos con cierta insistencia.

— ¿Qué miras? —en un momento la voz de Hikari sonó tras de él.

—A esos dos —respondió. Luego volteó a verla con algo de duda—. Por cierto, pensé que estarías celosa por eso. Quiero decir, Takeru y tú siempre han sido como mejores amigos.

— ¿Celosa? La verdad que no —la menor rió mientras negaba con la cabeza—, además Meiko-san es nuestra amiga también.

—Pareciera que se gustan —Taichi rebatió con voz aparentemente desinteresada, volteando a verlos de nuevo.

Hikari pestañeó un par de veces, un poco intrigada por el comentario; segundos después sonrió, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada de picardía.

—Meiko-san es linda, ¿no crees?

El mayor Yagami volvió la mirada a ella en un segundo. De repente sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, nada bueno resultaba cuando Hikari comenzaba a hacer ése tipo de preguntas.

—No sé —contestó incómodo—, ¿qué quieres escuchar?

—Sí o no.

 _Argh._ ¿Por qué siempre terminaba envuelto en problemas así? Decir que no le resultaría tener a una legión de chicas enojadas con él —llámese Sora, Mimi y Hikari misma—, hostigándolo todo el tiempo; pero por otro lado decir que sí… _demonios._

La castaña soltó una risita cuando las mejillas de su hermano comenzaron a teñirse.

—Onii-chan, ¿no será que Meiko-san te gusta y tú eres el celoso?

La expresión del moreno fue graciosa, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro todo rojo. Hikari casi deseó tener su cámara entre las manos, así podría capturar su rostro para la posteridad.

—Estás loca —atinó a responder.

—Sí, sí —ella asintió un par de veces, molestándolo todavía más. Después se fue a otro lado.

El portador de la cresta del valor regresó la mirada a esos dos. _No estaba celoso, no le gustaba Mochizuki, Hikari sólo quería molestar._

En un momento Meiko volteó, parecía que la conversación que sostenía con Takeru era muy divertida por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Taichi sintió un vuelco de pronto en el pecho, de esos que hacen cosquillas.

 _De acuerdo._ No estaba celoso, pero sí se sentía extraño.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***Taichi se siente extraño por la amistad de Takeru y Meiko***_


	7. Comprensión

¿Ya vieron las ovas de Ketsui? No podré esperar hasta Septiembre, además necesito Meichi puro, sólo nos dieron una escena en ésta ova.

Por eso, esperando mucho de las próximas ovas que tienen la obligación de ser buenísimas por la larga espera, hice el siguiente drabble. ¡Espero que les guste!

¡Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios! ;)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#7: Comprensión**

 **Basado en Ketsui.**

La memoria de todos estaba confusa tras la muerte de Leomon.

Lo único que sabían, después de aquello, era que Meiko se había ausentado de la escuela.

Mimi había llenado el buzón de su teléfono con mensajes y Hikari había ido a su departamento un par de veces a buscarla, pero sencillamente Mochizuki no daba ninguna señal.

—Es normal… ¿no? —Sora intentó justificarla en una de las juntas en la oficina de Koushiro—, debe estar triste y confundida como nosotros.

—Pero sería bueno que nos explicara un par de cosas —Yamato habló, cruzado de brazos mientras contemplaba la ciudad por el ventanal de la oficina.

Taichi levantó la mirada entonces.

No había hablado de mucho con ésa chica, apenas un intercambio insignificante de palabras; pero podía comprenderla en algo.

Después de todo Agumon también había caído en la oscuridad un par de veces, atacando a sus compañeros.

—Por ahora déjala.

Lo dijo en un tono tan extraño que los demás voltearon a verlo, e inclusive Yamato prefirió no discutir.

ɞ

Meiko ingresó en el salón una vez iniciada la clase. Tenía en sus manos un justificante médico —el cual Himekawa había conseguido para _al menos ayudarla en algo_ —, por lo que rápidamente pudo ir hasta su asiento sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Su piel poco más pálida y las bolsas debajo de los ojos le daban total credibilidad.

—Mochizuki-san… —Sora musitó preocupada cuando pasaba por su lado.

Yagami también la observó expectante.

La pelioscura en cambio bajó la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con el cabello para no mirarlos.

ɞ

En cuanto sonó la campana del descanso Mochizuki desapareció sin mediar una sola palabra, a pesar del llamado que la pelirroja le había hecho para conversar.

— ¿Estará…? —su pregunta quedó incompleta.

No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que Meiko no quisiera hablar con ellos.

Taichi salió del salón poco después, no sin antes decirle a su amiga que _"seguramente necesitaba más tiempo sola"_.

En los días posteriores a la muerte de Leomon no hubo incidentes nuevos; ninguna distorsión en el espacio ni la aparición de algún Digimon infectado, y por supuesto tampoco una noticia del paradero de Meicoomon.

Claro que estaba desecha y necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—Esto es una tontería —suspiró cansado.

Se dirigía a la oficina de Nishijima, como casi todos los días después de aquél incidente, cuando se encontró con _ella_ en el mismo pasillo; por su expresión de apuro parecía que huía de alguien. La voz chillona de Mimi junto con la de Koushiro en otro pasillo le dieron la razón. _Huía de ellos._

 _Instintivamente avanzó hacia ella._

— ¿Estás evitándonos? —preguntó.

Meiko se sobresaltó de inmediato, volteando a verlo con desconcierto. No se había percatado de su presencia en el pasillo.

—Y-yo... n-no es —balbuceó—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—E-es que… —Mochizuki concentró la mirada en el piso, su nariz se tornó de un color rojo y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos rápidamente—, me da vergüenza —respondió bajito—, Mei-chan… m-mató a uno de sus amigos.

Taichi entreabrió los labios.

—Sí —afirmó serio—, pero eso no es culpa tuya.

—P-pero… si Mei-chan y yo no nos hubiésemos acercado a ustedes esto no habría pasado.

—No hay manera de saberlo —arremetió—, pudo haberse descontrolado de cualquier forma.

Rápido se arrepintió de sus palabras, Meiko había comenzado a llorar sin control. Inevitablemente Yagami se puso tenso por la situación, no estaba seguro de cómo confortarla y las cosas se pondrían peor si alguien los veía.

—No te preocupes —volvió a hablar, un poco apurado—, te aseguro que recuperaremos al Meicoomon que conoces. Así que deja de evitarnos —le sonrió.

Meiko levantó la mirada para verlo con cierta incredulidad. No podía estar segura de que sus palabras se cumplieran, pero la sonrisa que le brindaba le decía una cosa: _cree en mí_.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***Taichi promete que recuperarán a Meicoomon***_

* * *

 _*_ En realidad espero que pase algo así. Necesito desesperadamente que interactúen.


	8. Peluches

¿Eh, parece que pasó mi popularidad?

¡En fin! En un principio hice éste para San Valentín, pero por alguna razón decidí no publicarlo.

¿Ya vieron el promocional HQ para las ovas de Kokuhaku? Me encantó cómo se ve Meicoomon, realmente malévolo. Me pregunto cómo pretenden que aguantemos hasta Septiembre con la duda. ¡Ah, lo único que podemos hacer mientras tanto es escribir! :)

¡Agradecimientos para todas las personitas que leen y comentan ésta historia!

¡Agradecimientos extra especiales a SkuAg y LinkZX por ser tan constantes! ¡En verdad muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! ;9

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#8: Peluches**

 _Todo empezó cuando Hikari propuso caminaran juntos a casa._

 _El departamento de Meiko estaba en el edificio contiguo al de ellos, así que no había razón para irse por separado. En un momento Takeru se unió a la caminata también, en una intersección podría desviarse hacia la estación del metro en lugar de ir todo el camino andando a pie._

 _Taichi aceptó, después de todo no era como que la compañía de ésos dos le molestase. Luego la mirada de los cuatro quedó puesta en sus compañeros Digimon._

— _Recuerden que deben parecer animales de peluche —Hikari alzó a Tailmon, sonriéndole cariñosa._

 _Los aludidos alzaron una patita respondiéndole alegres, contrario a lo silenciosos que debían ser en ésos momentos._

— _¿Está bien para ti, Mei-chan? —Meiko miró preocupada a Meicoomon._

— _Sí._

— _Vayámonos entonces —Tai fue el primero en andar._

 _Durante el trayecto la castaña se dedicaba a tararear una tonada alegre, mientras le dedicaba miradas de complicidad a Takeru._

 _En una esquina una heladería apareció._

— _Escuché que aquí preparan unos buenos helados —el rubio sonrió captando la atención del resto. Hikari rió divertida en sus adentros—, ¿quieren entrar?_

— _Por hoy paso —Taichi negó._

— _N-no, muchas gracias._

— _Yo sí —la menor Yagami asintió—, quiero uno grande de chocolate._

— _Pero no podrás comerlo si me estás cargando —muy bajito Tailmon hizo su observación._

— _Yo te cargaré entonces —Tai se acercó para agarrarla, pero Hikari se movió esquivándolo._

— _No es necesario, onii-chan —sonrió—, puedo comerlo adentro, ¿no? —luego buscó la mirada de Takeru._

— _Así es —asintió él—, los dos podemos comer y después puedo dejarla más cerca del camino. No hay problema por eso, Taichi-san._

 _El moreno torció los labios como respuesta, no muy convencido por la propuesta._

— _Onii-chan, tú acompaña a Meiko-san a casa._

 _Meiko se sobresaltó por un instante, poniéndose colorada y abrazando a su compañero con un poco más de fuerza. Takaishi en tanto le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa divertida._

— _Bien… —el moreno se rascó la nuca._

Entonces ahí estaban, caminando en completo silencio. Yagami volteó a verla de reojo, por un momento le pareció que todo mundo conspiraba para que estuviera con ella, pero después se lo repensó. Ésos chicos —todos— no podían tener ésas intenciones, ¿no?

Meiko estornudó de repente.

—Salud.

—Gr-gracias.

Silenciosamente suspiró. No parecía haber forma de iniciar una conversación.

—Uh —la pelioscura balbuceó, por lo que él de inmediato volvió a verla—, hoy también fue divertido. M-me alegra que nos hayan invitado —sonrió apenada.

—No hay de qué —le devolvió el gesto.

Ésa chica definitivamente era tímida, apenas si lo veía y además jugaba con su flequillo. El sonido de un estómago vacío hizo que ambos —Meicoomon de reojo también— voltearan a ver hacia la maleta de Tai.

—Taichi, lo siento —Agumon asomó la cabeza con sigilo—, tengo mucha hambre.

—En serio tú… —el moreno sólo pudo verlo con los ojos entrecerrados—, espera hasta que estemos en casa.

—E-eh, s-si no te molesta —Meiko buscó con una mano dentro de su bolsa, hasta sacar una bolsita con gusanos de dulce—, Mimi-san me regaló estos, puede comerlos si gustas.

Los ojos de Agumon brillaron al instante. Mochizuki se acercó hasta la maleta, dándole los gusanos.

— ¡Meiko, yo también quiero! —Meicoomon refunfuñó con tono infantil.

—Sí, sí.

—Gracias —Taichi le sonrió.

— ¡Sí, muchas gracias! —Agumon secundó más feliz.

—Ah, mira qué linda pareja —unas voces sonaron no muy lejos de ellos—, intercambiaron peluches.

El mayor volteó a donde hablaban, y por un instante maldijo en su mente. Eran unas chicas de la preparatoria, acompañadas por algunos chicos del equipo de soccer.

—Kukuku, capitán —los chicos sonrieron maliciosamente cuando pasaron más cerca.

—O-oigan ustedes, no somos pareja —replicó apenado.

Después frunció el entrecejo para evitar que volvieran a hablar. Los chicos se fueron enseguida.

Taichi suspiró ruidosamente, de seguro se esparciría un rumor por la escuela. ¿Y por qué su compañera no dijo nada? Cuando volteó a ver a Meiko —un poco exasperado por su mutismo—, ella tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo brillante.

— ¡A-ah, p-perdón! ¡N-no me mires! —balbuceó nerviosa.

Él mismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

 _Demonios._ Tal vez sus amigos, el universo o la vida si estaban conspirando para que estuviera con ella.

* * *

 _**Headcanon propio**_

 _***Mientras Taichi y Meiko van caminando con Agumon y Meicoomon, alguien piensa que son pareja y que intercambiaron animales de peluche***_


	9. Elección de carrera

Hola, queridos lectores.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por la paciencia! Espero este nuevo cortito les sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#9: Elección de carrera**

Nishijima no pudo evitar verlo con escrúpulo, mientras que, Taichi evitaba por todos los medios su molesta mirada. Era lunes, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era soportar el rostro bonachón de ese hombre soltero, además, no había roles de canela en su mesa. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

—Yagami, aún no decides una carrera.

—Es un camino complicado —se limitó a responder, con voz perezosa.

Daigo frunció el entrecejo, un poco frustrado.

—¿Consideraste la opción de relaciones sociales que te di?

—No.

Una venita saltó por la frente del mayor. En realidad, disfrutaba su trabajo como consejero en la escuela, pero tratar con Taichi Yagami en el ámbito académico, era como una tortura psicológica.

—Hm —hizo un ruido de pensar. Taichi solo lo observó con curiosidad—, lo tengo. Elegir una carrera es como elegir a una esposa. La eliges no solo porque te interesa o porque te gusta, sino porque te apasiona todo de ella.

El moreno primero se sobresaltó, después lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿No te parece que soy joven para casarme? —preguntó—, ¿además, por qué sigues siendo soltero entonces?

—¡Es una metáfora! —Daigo asomó pequeñas lágrimas—. Ahora, dime, ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?

Todo pasó como una película por su cabeza. Cuando había escrito un mail a Sora firmado "con amor" y Hikari lo había enviado, cuando él y Koushiro habían visto a Mimi en una bañera en el digimundo, cuando la loca hermana de Daisuke lo había atropellado para pedirle un autógrafo a Yamato y cuando había besado a Catherine en la mejilla en París.

Catherine era linda, pero no, torció los labios y luego meneó la cabeza.

—No.

—Qué triste persona eres —el profesor lo miró con cierto aburrimiento.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! —saltó ofendido.

—¿Seguro que lo pensaste bien?

Taichi llevó la mirada al techo de la oficina, rememorándolo una vez más. La misma película se repitió en su cabeza, salvo por una nueva escena: cuando Mochizuki lo había visto en paños menores en los baños termales.

Inevitablemente un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—¡Ah! —Nishijima lo apuntó con el dedo—, ¡entonces sí te gusta alguien!

—No me gusta ella —rebatió molesto—, fue solo una situación incómoda que apareció en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo la vez que Mochizuki te miró en los baños termales?

Una explosión ocurrió en el rostro del moreno. Después, Daigo y él se miraron expectantes por unos segundos.

—No me digas… —el azabache habló lentamente. Taichi maldijo su vida—, que te gusta Mochizuki.

—Entonces sencillamente no te digo nada.

El mayor se levantó de su asiento, dándole unas palmadas reconfortantes en el hombro.

—Ahí lo tienes —sonrió—, escogiste a Mochizuki por una razón especial, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, como digas.

Mientras más dijera que no, el profesor más se empeñaría en que sí.

—Ahora bien, ¿se te viene una carrera a la mente?

Yagami lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Nishijima se veía tan contento y enfadoso, que le daban ganas de romperle el corazón e irse de ahí.

—Ventriloquía.

—¿Có-cómo dices?

—¡Ventriloquía, dije!

Y aprovechó ese momento de desconcierto para salir huyendo. Elegir una carrera no era así de fácil. Y que no le gustaba Mochizuki, con un demonio.

* * *

 _*Headcanon propio*_

 _Elegir una carrera es como elegir una novia._


	10. Foto vergonzosa

Todavía tengo la esperanza de que el Meichi se confirmará. :')

¡Agradecimientos a todos los bellos lectores y a quienes se toman un momento para dejar sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#10: Foto vergonzosa**

Meiko tocó el timbre del departamento Yagami. En sus manos llevaba una bolsa con varios libros de comportamiento humano (de la colección de su padre), que parecían ser del interés de Hikari y que por tanto le prestaría.

La puerta se abrió en cuestión de segundos. Una mujer de cabello castaño y expresión jovial la observó con atención, por sus rasgos parecía ser la señora Yagami.

—Bu-buenos días —le hizo una reverencia apresurada—, m-mi nombre es Mochizuki Me-Meiko, vivo en el edificio a un lado. Vi-vine a dejarle esto a Yagami-san.

Yuuko Yagami pestañeó un par de veces, antes de pegar un brinquito en su lugar, visiblemente emocionada.

—¡Ah, no sabía que mi Taichi ya tuviera una novia! —exclamó—, ¡venga, pásate!

Meiko balbuceó un par de cosas ininteligibles, con el rostro poniéndosele de todos los colores cual camaleón, mientras literalmente era arrastrada al interior del departamento por la mujer mayor.

—Taichi se fue al entrenamiento de soccer, pero puedes esperarlo aquí.

—E-en realidad bus-

—¿Dices que vives aquí al lado? —la señora Yagami la interrumpió bruscamente—, ¿no serás de la familia que es de Tottori?

—Eh, s-sí.

Antes de darse cuenta, un jugo de naranja y unas galletas ya estaban puestas en la mesita frente a ella; y las preguntas parecían bombas en un campo minado. Apenas respondía una cuando le caía la otra.

Mei se lamentó internamente.

ღ

Taichi abrió la puerta del departamento, _una hora después_. Lentamente asomó la cabeza a la sala, suponía que tenían visitas donde la voz de su madre se escuchaba desde las escaleras del piso. Cuando lo vio, Yuuko sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Taichi! —lo llamó con la mano. Meiko se sobresaltó—, tu novia está aquí desde hace un rato.

—¡¿Novia?! —repitió alarmado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de qué hablaba, algo más captó su atención, un álbum de fotos. Inmediatamente palideció, _maldición_ , ¿acaso la fotografía que estaba mostrando era esa de niño cuando varios de sus dientes de leche habían caído?

Inclusive Daisuke se había burlado.

—¡Mamá! —chilló, inevitablemente como un niño—, ¡no andes mostrando esas cosas vergonzosas!

—¿Por qué? Yo pienso que te ves realmente lindo —replicó—, ¿no, Meiko-chan? —la buscó con la mirada.

Para ese entonces Mochizuki tenía el rostro hirviendo y de un color rojo muy brillante.

—E-en realidad n-no soy la n-novia de Ya- Taichi-san —balbuceó como pudo—, yo vine a dejarle unos libros a Hikari-san.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —preguntó—, ¡con lo emocionada que estaba!

—Seguramente porque ni siquiera la dejaste hablar —Taichi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yuuko puso una expresión infantil, inflando un moflete. Después se levantó del sofá, sonriendo.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró—, los dejo para que hablen —y sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Meiko miró apenada a Taichi.

—Di-discúlpame. Debí decirle antes.

—Está bien… sé cómo puede llegar a ser —suspiró, desviando la mirada.

Era una situación incómoda.

—Uhm… —Mei miró la bolsa que todavía sostenía en las manos—, ¿e-está bien si dejo esto contigo?

—Seguro —la recibió y por curiosidad miró dentro—. Ugh, libros —e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

La pelioscura soltó una risita, a lo que el moreno volteó a verla con confusión. _Demonios, se veía…_

—¡Pe-perdón!

 _Linda._

—Entonces tengo que irme —volvió a hablar—. Lamento las molestias —reverenció antes de marcharse.

Yagami cerró la puerta del departamento una vez que Meiko desapareció, casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Detrás de él escuchó una risita. Su madre tenía una sonrisa cómplice.

—Meiko-chan es una niña agradable.

—Sí, supongo.

—¡Apuesto a que será una dulce esposa!

—¡Mamá! —replicó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con un gesto de inocencia—, yo no dije que se casaría contigo —se encogió de hombros.

Tai permaneció unos segundos procesando la idea, luego se golpeó mentalmente. _Oh no_ , su madre no dejaría de molestarlo por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 _*Headcanon propio*_

 _Yuuko Yagami piensa que Meiko es la novia de Taichi._


	11. Abrazos

Hola, queridos lectores. Felices fiestas para todos.

Tuve un corto periodo de inactividad, pero he regresado. Este cortito lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho, pero ignoro por qué no lo había publicado, así que aprovecho ahora.

Falta menos para el estreno de la última ova de tri. Esperémoslo ansiosos. ¡Agradecimientos a todos por sus lindos comentarios!

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#11: Abrazos**

Había que decirlo…

Cuando Taichi y Meiko finalmente comenzaron una relación, las cosas se pusieron _cómicas_. No solo porque _Mei_ nunca había tenido un novio (ni nada que se le pareciera) y era tan tímida que _Tai_ debía batallar para recibir una muestra de afecto; sino porque Meicoomon estaba celoso.

Sora se rió cuando su mejor amigo le contó la situación, y no pudo evitar comparar al digimon con un niño que no quiere que su mamá tenga un novio.

Yagami suspiró cansinamente.

—Meicoomon es adorable, ¿en serio tan malo es? —la pelirroja todavía lo cuestionó.

En respuesta, el castaño se levantó las mangas de la camisa del uniforme, revelando sus brazos arañados por todas partes.

—Así de malo es.

ღ

Cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, Taichi se levantó presuroso del sofá, arregló un poco su desastre (restos de frituras y soda en la mesa) y de inmediato fue a abrir la puerta. Sus padres se habían ido en una cita romántica y Hikari había quedado con Daisuke y los demás.

Así que solo estaban él y Agumon.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el brillo de las garras y la mirada enfurruñada de Meicoomon lo saludaron. Nunca lo admitiría, pero un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Meiko en cambio, le sonrió apenada.

—Pasa —se hizo a un lado, apenado también.

Taichi Yagami era necio e impulsivo, pero con las chicas (y especialmente con su chica), no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Sobre todo, por la situación, ellos dos solos.

Meicoomon saltó de los brazos de su compañera al suelo, en tanto, Agumon salía de la sala para asomarse al recibidor.

—¡Meiko! —exclamó emocionado mientras iba a su encuentro.

El pequeño dinosaurio se abrazó a la chica, mientras ella le correspondía de manera afectuosa también. Taichi se pasmó por un segundo, ¿cómo era que su compañero recibía un abrazo así de fácil?

—Mei —el moreno carraspeó—, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no tengo un abrazo?

El rostro de Mochizuki se sonrojó al instante, de un rojo neón.

—Ah, eh, s-sí —balbuceó nerviosa.

La pelioscura soltó al compañero de su novio, para acercarse a él, pero Meicoomon se atravesó y comenzó a jalarla del vestido.

—¡Meiko, abrázame a mí!

Taichi miró enfurruñado al pequeño felino, mientras jalaba a Meiko del brazo, como un niño pequeño también.

—¡Oigan, no sean envidiosos! —Agumon comenzó a discutir cuando se vio inmerso en los empujones.

Entre el forcejeo que habían iniciado, todos terminaron cayendo al suelo del recibidor. Meiko había caído encima de Taichi, con Meicoomon bien pegado a su espalda y con Agumon abrazado a sus piernas. Cuando el mayor y los dos digimon comenzaron a discutir sobre quién había tenido la culpa, Mochizuki empezó a reír.

—¿Qué tal si los abrazo a todos a la vez? —propuso con su voz tímida.

Los tres se miraron entre sí con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bien… —respondieron a coro—, tregua.

Sin embargo, mientras Meiko no observaba, Meicoomon añadió un nuevo rasguño al brazo de Taichi.

* * *

 _*Headcanon propio*_

 _Meicoomon está celoso de Taichi._


	12. Linda

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Después de un periodo de ausencia, he regresado con un corto drabble.

Agradezco infinitamente todos los comentarios que me han dejado, eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo a pesar de que Adventure tri haya terminado. Espero más adelante traerles nuevas historias. :)

* * *

 **Como las huellas de un gato**

 **#12: Linda**

La última vez que Taichi recordaba haber estado a solas con Takeru, fue cuando ambos estuvieron en Francia, destruyendo las agujas de control que habían aparecido por todo el mundo. Después de eso, solo coincidían en presencia de los demás.

Pero en esa ocasión, eran los primeros en llegar al punto de reunión, donde esperaban a los demás.

El castaño echó un vistazo a su acompañante. El rubio tenía la atención puesta en la pantalla de su teléfono y de vez en cuando, soltaba una risita.

—Hikari dice que te has vuelto popular —dijo, para romper el hielo—, ya veo que es cierto.

—No es eso —Takeru respondió divertido—, son solo unas amigas.

—¿Unas? —repitió impresionado—. Parece que vas a ser un mejor rompecorazones que el señor Knife of Ramen. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo son?

—Son chicas de secundaria, no te las voy a presentar, Taichi-san.

Yagami hizo un gesto exagerado de sorpresa.

—Después de todo sí eres hermano de Yamato —murmuró entre dientes.

—Solo quería aclarar ese punto —se rió el menor, de lo más tranquilo—, supongo que puedo describirlas como lindas.

—¿Lindas?

—Sí, son algo tímidas y muy educadas, eso las hace ver lindas —respondió—. No son de carácter fuerte como Sora-san o muy ruidosas como Mimi-san.

—¿Hikari es linda? —Taichi sonrió lobunamente.

—Hikari-chan es fuerte —el rubio soltó una risita, para después voltear la situación—. A todo esto, ¿a ti cómo te gustan, Taichi-san?

—A mí… supongo que lindas también —respondió con duda—, creo que no duraría mucho tiempo con alguien regañona como Sora o con una histérica como Mimi.

—¿Entonces alguien como Mochizuki-san?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, la sonrisa de ángel de Takeru escondía las intenciones de un demonio. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y de pronto no sabía qué responder.

—No ella… precisamente —respondió dudoso—, alguien como ella.

Takeru comenzó a reír.

—Sí, sí.

El bullicio de un grupo acercándose (pero más concretamente, la voz de Mimi), captó su atención. Por sus gritos, ella y Koushiro discutían acerca de los pantalones cortos que el pelirrojo había decidido usar ese día, mientras los demás solo reían.

—Cuando sonríe Mochizuki-san se ve linda, ¿no? —Takaishi volteó a verlo.

El mayor estaba distraído.

—Sí…

Meiko usaba un vestido largo, de color gris con una blusa blanca por debajo.

Taichi no pensó claramente, solo respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente (la verdad), por eso, cuando lo razonó, su rostro se puso de un color rojo brillante.

—Te atrapé, Taichi-san.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, simulando una pistola, después se levantó para ir al encuentro de los demás. Yagami solo pudo poner un rostro de terror y corroborar que Takeru era un demonio.

* * *

 _*Headcanon en Tumblr*_

 _A Taichi le gustan las chicas "lindas"._


End file.
